


Meetings Suck, Bathrooms Are Alright

by BellasHope



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingerfucking, Implied Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sucky Ending sorry, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellasHope/pseuds/BellasHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige is all for the title change, but that doesn't mean she wants to sit in a boring meeting about it. Count on Nikki to give her something better to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings Suck, Bathrooms Are Alright

It’s as if Stephanie McMahon’s mouth is on slow motion and it takes everything in Paige’s power not to scream or flail around. If you asked her, there wasn’t really a need to hold a conference. Yeah, it was awesome that ( **FINALLY** ) WWE was getting rid of that God damn butterfly belt, but why did she have to sit in a room, half of it filled with women she didn’t like, and listen to the process of belt making from none other than Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley herself?

This couldn’t be a fleeting, ‘Hey, we’re getting a new belt!’, while passing each other in the hallway. Hell, Paige would’ve have settled for the get together if it was only going to five seconds. And if Stephanie was serving cake, because, to be honest, they deserved it.

Her leg’s twitching and bouncing at a mile a minute and she’s got her arms crossed over her chest tightly. She’s very much agitated and the fact that she’s been sitting in this, otherwise comfy, chair for the past twenty minutes without having some kind of outlet for her energy is fucking ridiculous. She’s already been caught twice with her phone out, in hopes that Candy Crush would cure her boredom, but Stephanie’s made it point that if she tries again that she will most definitely not be getting her hands on that in the next five years.

Actually, Stephanie’s glaring at her now. Paige catches her looking at her multiple times, as if wishing to catch Paige in the act. Paige just gives the boss a tight smile and mocks paying attention. Once Stephanie takes her hawk eyes off of her, Paige turns her head, glancing out the floor-to-ceiling window across from her. They’re on one of the top floors so all she sees is blue sky and it starts to sink in that she’s really about to lose it. Her eyes fall low, fall onto Sasha Banks.

The pink haired woman glares at her and it takes Paige a moment to realize that the spot she was staring at happened to be above Sasha’s head. She probably thought Paige was staring at her and she obviously doesn’t appreciate the attention. Paige returns the deadly gaze, discreetly sticking her tongue out. Sasha’s eyes narrow and she just as secretly flips Paige her middle finger. And there it was. Paige’s break. She’s about to take advantage of it, the whole scene plays out in her head. She’s going to kick out of her chair, send it flying backwards, slam her hand on the table and call Sasha out for the bitch she is. Hopefully, some hair pulling would be involved soon.

This doesn’t happen, much to her chagrin, as a shiver shoots through her body. Paige bites her lip, instinctively holding back the whine that bubbled in her throat. She can feel where that shot of electricity comes from and her eyes make a beeline to the hand gripping her thigh. As weird as it sounded, it was a pretty hand, soft, nails perfectly manicured and painted a glossy ruby red.

It sits on the top of her thigh, the tan skin popping against her creamy one, as the nails gently scratch at the inside of her thigh. It tickles and sends piercing heat to what lies above. Paige feels her skin tingle in the best way, and she relaxes back into her chair, Sasha now nonexistent to her. Even Stephanie’s rambles fade into the background as the strokes on her thigh get rougher, climbs higher.

It’s making Paige slide in her chair and her face keeps twitching as more shots of pleasure rock through her. Her thighs have always been sensitive, too sensitive. She’s already feeling the heat that’s filling her leak out and her cheeks flame up from that knowledge. It’s at her stomach now, fingers perusing the top of her shorts and once again, Paige feels like she’s going to scream. She wants it to go in. Why won’t it go in? It needs to go in, or she just might explode. She can already feel the dampness in her underwear, she’s not killing anybody. It might as well finish the job, right? She deserved it. She’s being good.

Paige opens her eyes that she didn’t even know closed and lets her head loll to the side, staring at the woman sitting beside her, the owner of that dastardly hand. Before she can say anything, it dips underneath and quickly makes a home in the alcove between her legs. Paige’s eyes widen and she lets out a groan on accident. Her hands fly to her mouth, but it’s already been heard. Suddenly, Stephanie’s not talking anymore and the entire room’s focus has been shifted to her.

“Have something to say, Paige?” The boss lady asks, obviously annoyed.

“… No…” She answers quietly, knowing her voice was not in casual speaking territory at the moment. Even that short reply was deep, raspy, letting Paige know, if she already didn’t, that she was 100% aroused.

“Paige, are you okay?” Natalya asks from the end of table and Paige rolls her eyes, because Natalya’s caught on to her way too fast and it’s annoying as hell that she knows her so well. “You sound sick.”

The hand in Paige’s shorts moves, stroking at and opening up her folds. Her mouth falls open for a moment, ready to let out a loud, pleased moan, but Paige caught it in time, snapping her mouth shut and putting her head down.

“Yeah, Paige. You don’t sound so good. Are you okay?” That voice makes Paige freeze. Shock fills her features as she looks up to glare at that person, like they didn’t know that they were the reason she was like this. Paige bites her lip again, that hand was still going to town on her, especially now that it’s found her clit. Her eyes water and her head hangs again as a whimper falls from her parted lips.

Stephanie looks concerned now and she lets out a sigh. “Clearly not. Paige, if you need to go to the bathroom or to the doctor’s, then go. Don’t let me be the reason you’re sick.”

Paige is torn. She needs to leave before she has a full blown orgasm in front of all her co-workers and her fucking boss. But that hand is intoxicating and her body’s betraying her, pulsing with the want to stay and enjoy, to finish. The fingers playing in her heat, twist a certain way and Paige sits up in her seat, a shuddery breath escaping her. She’s already almost there and that shock gives her enough conscious to nod to Stephanie before swiftly standing up and rushing out of the room. Her feet lead her to the bathroom and she thanks whatever deity for it being empty.

Paige sits on the counter, trying to cool off from what just happened. She lifts the elastic of her shorts and panties to look inside. She groans when she sees that she’s completely soaked through, before hoping down and walking towards a stall. How was she supposed to ask somebody for underwear? All the embarrassing scenarios running through her head were shut down when the bathroom door swung open. Paige blushed, ready to bolt into the stall in front of her when she realized who entered the space. She scowled and crossed her hands over her chest.

“Have fun making a fool out of me?” She asks as the owner of that hand walked to her with a smirk on her pink, glossy lips. “You were already making a fool out of yourself.” Nikki Bella answers back. She saunters over to the sink and begins to wash her hands. Paige’s scowl turns into a frown and she walks over to sink as well, perching herself next to Nikki on the counter.

“ _I_ was making a fool of _myself_?”

“Yep.” Nikki answers immediately, shutting off the water and shaking her wet hands over the bowl. “Playing with your phone, letting Sasha get to you. What happened to ‘doing better’ and ‘growing up’, Paige?” She continues, reaching for some paper towels. "I'm surprised Stephanie didn’t toss your ass out sooner.” 

Paige stares at her incredulously, eyes wide and fists balled. An angry tremor shook her body and she scoffed.

“Excuse me?! How is this my fault? I didn’t call for that dumb ass meeting or for Sasha to act like a bitch. Why am I being blamed for trying to occupy myself?” The Bella slammed her hand on the counter, Paige’s thigh getting caught between the two. She jumped at the pinch and, though she wouldn’t admit it, Nikki’s flare of rage. The older twin glared fire and her jaw was clenched. “This is what I’m talking about. You act like a four-year-old.” Nikki scolded, leaning close to the Brit.

“’Oh, I was bored!’ ‘She was staring at me!’ Newsflash, Paige, things don’t always go your way in the real world and retaliating like a spoiled brat isn’t how you should be going about situations you don’t want to be in.”

Paige’s frown deepened. She knew Nikki was right, but she wasn’t about to let her know or win, she’d be damned. She huffed out a laugh and began to swing her long legs. 

"You’re trying to teach me a lesson after you just fingerfucked me in front of the locker room? Real classy, Bella.”

A surprised cry fell from her lips when Nikki slapped her hands on her thighs. Paige glowered at the older woman, then at the hands on her legs. Her skin was quickly becoming a bright shade of red and she was sure Nikki’s handprints would be there for a while from the force. To her astonishment, Nikki began massaging her, soothing the stinging spots as she pushed Paige’s legs apart. Paige watched, her teeth finding a home in her lip once more as the familiar tingle reared its ugly head. Nikki caught it and she smirks as she leans up, her fingers hooked into the top Paige’s shorts now. She shrugs as she pulls the offending thing down Paige’s legs.

“Punishment. Kids gotta learn their lessons.” She murmurs against Paige’s lips before she connects them together. Paige wasn’t expecting _this_ in the slightest, but she goes with it, her eyes slowly shutting as she sinks into whatever _this_ is.

Her hands grip tight at the counter beneath her as she moans into Nikki’s mouth. Their tongues mix for a moment before Paige leans away and licks, hot and wet, at Nikki’s mouth. Nikki spanks her thighs again and Paige whimpers at the sting.

“Okay, ew. Obviously, you need more punishment.” Nikki rasps, wiping away the saliva with the back of her hand. She pulls away Paige’s shorts completely but let’s her panties hang around her ankles. She nudges Paige’s legs farther away and sticks herself between them. Paige’s panting, slight frustrated noises echoing off the walls as she feels the cold air hit between her legs.

“H-How exactly is this punishment?” She asks, sounding out of breath already, but still defiant. Nikki paused, her lips just about meet Paige’s bottom ones. Paige groaned, regretting asking and Nikki’s smirk had gotten more evil, if possible.

“Because. I’m about to eat you out so good, you’re gonna scream. And everybody will know just how much of a crybaby you really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm terribly sorry about the end again.


End file.
